Safe and Sound
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Parce que mon univers vient de voler en éclat. Parce que tout ce que j'aime a brûlé. Parce que ce qu'il me reste c'est une cousine de six ans en larme. Parce que tout le monde est mort. Et parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis encore vivante malgré tout ça." Three-shot centré sur le personnage de Sherry Blendy. Label SPPS


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. En revanche il y a quelques OCs dans cet OS que vous retrouverez dans mes prochaines fictions sur Sherry qui m'appartiennent. Cet OS est long (11 607 mots, soit le double de ce que j'avais prévu) et inclus la présentation de certains éléments qui peuvent paraître inutiles mais dont je devais parler en prévision de la suite. Ce sera un three-shot (Iris m'a contaminé on dirait OO) qui retrace le parcours de Sherry. Cette première partie s'étend de la destruction de son village par Deliora (chronologiquement, après que celui de Gray l'ait été et quelques temps avant qu'il n'essaie de le tuer et qu'Oul ne se sacrifie pour lui) au moment ou elle rejoint Lamia Scale. La deuxième partie du Three sera sur sa rencontre avec Léon et sa période en dehors de la guilde et enfin la troisième son retour à la Guilde avec lui. Je précise, le titre du three va changer vu que je ne l'ai pas encore trouver, "Safe and sound" ne se rapportant qu'à cette première partie. Je vous conseille au passage d'aller écouter la chanson du même nom de Taylor Swift (je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter ce qu'elle fait mais celle là, je l'aime bien). Ce n'est pas une song-fic mais l'ambiance va bien. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fait d'OOC trop... choquant. Parce qu'en fait, si, bon d'accord oui j'ai fait de l'OOC. Mais je suis partie du principe qu'elle était en état de choc. Vous retrouverez la Sherry que vous connaissez dans les prochains textes, promis. Sur ce bonne lecture, essayez de me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît, tout commentaire même négatif m'aidera à m'améliorer :D Merci o/

* * *

« - Tschh, Chelia, ça va aller, je suis là… »

J'évite de justesse son bras et l'attrape par le poignet, l'immobilisant fermement entre mes bras tandis qu'elle s'époumone, roule des yeux et se débat de toutes ses maigres forces, battant des jambes, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Je continue de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille lorsque brutalement elle recule la tête et me percute la mâchoire. Le goût du sang m'envahit la bouche et j'essaie de la maintenir dans mes bras tout en conservant une distance de sécurité.

« - C'est fini Chelia, tout va bien, je suis avec toi. »

Ses cris faiblissent petit à petit pour laisser place à des sanglots. Je ne saurais dire si je préfère la furie hystérique se débattant dans son sommeil ou cette pauvre créature terrorisée et sanglotante. Elle arrête de se débattre et se laisse aller contre moi, épuisée et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je lui caresse les cheveux et continue de murmurer d'une voix qui se veut apaisante :

« - C'était un mauvais rêve Chelia. C'est fini. Plus personne ne peux te faire de mal. Je suis là. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. »

J'arrête de parler. J'ai le sentiment que les mots automatiques de réconforts sont coincés dans ma gorge et refusent de sortir. C'est une drôle de sensation : j'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai la gorge nouée. Je tremble, à moins que ce ne soit elle. Je prends quatre grandes inspirations avant de lui chanter une berceuse. Je ne comprends pas les paroles, c'est un vieux langage, une vieille chanson que l'on m'a moi-même chantée lorsque je faisais un cauchemar. Mes yeux fatigués me piquent et ma gorge est sèche. Je me concentre sur ces sensations, elles sont la preuve que je suis bien là, bien vivante et éveillée.

Elle commence à prendre des inspirations de plus en plus profondes et régulières. Au bout d'un long moment je me résous à relâcher mon étreinte et me renfonce dans mon coin du grand lit que nous partageons depuis trois jours. J'entends alors le grincement de la porte et me redresse entre les couvertures, l'oreille aux aguets tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller avec des mouvements brusques. J'étouffe un soupir de soulagement lorsque la silhouette qui se découpe dans l'embrasure de la porte s'avère n'être que celle de Yuka. Il tient dans sa main droite une bougie dont la flamme vacille, nous procurant un éclairage plus qu'approximatif.

Je me tire aussitôt des couvertures sans bruit et lui intime silencieusement de retourner dans le couloir. Je marche sur le plancher grinçant comme une danseuse sur un fil, élevant la marche silencieuse au rang d'art. Une fois dans le couloir je ferme la porte de la chambre avec méthode de manière à ce qu'elle ne fasse aucun son. En trois jours j'ai atteint le rang de maître pour me déplacer silencieusement dans cette vieille maison délabrée même si je ne parviens pas encore à retenir des petits cris de douleurs lorsque des échardes de bois s'enfoncent sous ma peau.

« - Désolée si ça t'a réveillé, j'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir la calmer. »

Mon murmure me paraît provenir d'une gorge étrangère. C'est ma voix ça ? Elle est fatiguée et rauque. Je suppose que si je me regardais dans un miroir je ne me reconnaîtrais pas plus. J'étudie avec lassitude le visage de Yuka. C'est un garçon maigre et les récents évènements ne l'ont pas aidé : il a l'air d'un cadavre n'ayant plus que la peau du les os. Ses cheveux bleus sont en pagaille et ses sourcils froncés. Je crois. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sûre s'il les fronce ou s'il s'agit de son expression naturelle.

« - C'est rien, j'dormais pas de toute façon. Je voulais juste te demander si tu restais avec ta cousine aujourd'hui ou si tu venais avec Karma pour voir ce qu'il reste ? »

« - Aujourd'hui ? » fis-je en clignant des yeux avec perplexité.

« - Il est quatre heures du matin Sherry. »

« - Oh. » J'hésite un instant avant de répondre d'une voix indifférente « Je viens avec Karma. Toi aussi je suppose. »

« - Ouais, il y aura sans doute rien dans ma maison mais je veux voir. »

La conversation se meurt là. Le silence est inconfortable, du moins, pour lui. Je n'ai rien à ajouter et me fiche comme d'une guigne qu'il se tienne là agité de tics nerveux. Il finit par abandonner et marmonner en tournant les talons :

« - Bon ben, je vais me recoucher. A toute à l'heure. »

Je hoche la tête et rentrouvre la porte pour me glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce et rejoint à l'aveuglette mon lit. Je glisse mes pieds glacés sous les draps et les sent se réchauffer petit à petit. Chelia dort toujours profondément. Je fixe le plafond et attends que les minutes s'écoulent. Le soleil se lèvera bientôt et avec lui un nouveau jour depuis la catastrophe.

J'écoute le chant des oiseaux dehors qui viennent de se réveiller. Je me demande s'ils vont rester dans la région maintenant qu'elle n'est plus que cendre et désolation et que tous les villages ont été réduits en poussière.

Lentement le soleil commence à se lever au dehors et ses rayons rentrent par la fenêtre, plongeant la pièce dans une faible lumière qui amène Chelia à se recouvrir le visage d'un drap en grognant dans son sommeil. J'entends plusieurs portes qui s'ouvrent et ses referment, des planches qui grince et deux personnes qui descendent au rez-de-chaussée de la bâtisse. A en juger par les bruits qui me parviennent je dirais que Karma est en train de faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire de la tisane.

_Maintenant il va falloir te lever Sherry_.

Comme un automate je me dégage des couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas découvrir Chelia et borde de nouveau le lit. Elle semble paisible, ce qui me rassure.

_Maintenant il va falloir t'habiller Sherry_.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pris d'affaire après l'attaque. J'ai juste un pantalon et une tunique que je porte tous les jours depuis la catastrophe ainsi que des chaussures de marches et un manteau. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pensé à prendre ces deux dernières choses, Yuka lui n'en a pas et a dû emprunter une veste à Karma pour pouvoir sortir ces derniers jours. J'enfile mes vêtements avec des mouvements raides et toujours sans bruit.

_Maintenant il va falloir aller manger Sherry_.

Je quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'évite les lames de parquet susceptibles de grincer et descend les marches d'escalier en sautant les plus délabrées. Cette maison est dans un état pitoyable et je crois bien que si l'on me l'avait montré il y a une semaine j'aurais dit qu'elle était hantée, il aurait fallu me traîner pour m'y faire entrer.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et m'immobilise un instant pour étudier la situation. Yuka est assis à la table et est occupé à se forcer à mâcher un morceau de pain. Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois bien avoir entendu distinctement une de ses dents se briser. Karma est affairée à la cuisinière, visiblement en train de faire infuser de la tisane. En temps normal j'aurais sans doute grimacé, ce truc est absolument imbuvable, mais je n'en ai pas la force et garde un visage impassible.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me considère d'un œil critique. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup et je dois dire que je lui rends bien. C'est une femme d'un certain âge. Si je vous disais qu'elle a des cheveux gris fer et des yeux qui semblent avoir été dénué de toute couleur comme une âme de gentillesse vous n'arriveriez probablement pas à vous la représenter. Karma est tout le contraire de la mamie qui couvre ses petits-enfants de baisers et de cadeaux. Elle a un corps assez sec et musclé pour quelqu'un de son âge et je suppose qu'on pourrait la considérer comme bien conservée.

Je m'assoie à côté de Yuka sans la lâcher des yeux. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière mes copines me racontaient des histoires d'horreur sur cette femme, la sorcière vivant seule dans une vieille maison à dix kilomètres du village. Cela va faire une dizaine d'année qu'elle y vit, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne elle a toujours été là. J'ai entendu une conversation entre papa et maman une fois, disant que Karma était une ancienne Mage qui avait décidé de finir ses jours à Eryth, sa région natale.

Karma place une tasse de tisane devant moi avant de faire de même pour Yuka et je lutte vaillamment contre le dégout qui me prend à la gorge pour porter le récipient à mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, de peur de voir quelques éléments qui auraient raison de ma détermination – une grenouille ébouillanté, une araignée, une tête de poisson… – et m'efforce de finir ma tasse le plus rapidement possible. Je me brûle la gorge.

Pendant qu'une partie de mon cerveau met en place un stratagème pour me débarrasser en douce de cette horreur et que l'autre coordonne mes mouvements pour que je donne l'impression de continuer de boire alors que mes lèvres sont résolument fermées, Yuka abandonne son morceau de pain – devrais-je dire son caillou, je soupçonne l'élément en question de servir de jouet à faire les dents pour les animaux – et tente sa chance avec la tisane.

Pas un mot n'est échangé jusqu'à ce que, se relevant pour se resservir une tasse, Karma me demande :

« - Et ta sœur ? »

« - Elle ne vient pas avec nous. »

Encore cette voix, cette voix que je ne connais pas, qui ne m'appartient pas et qui prononce des paroles que je n'ai même pas formulées intérieurement auparavant. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes réponses, je suis sur pilote automatique. Toujours sans l'accord de mon conscient je rajoute :

« - Après la nuit qu'elle a passé j'ai décidé de la laisser dormir. »

Karma émet un son entre la quinte de toux et le rire sinistre. Bien sur les cris de Chelia nous ont tous réveillés et nous pouvons tous nous plaindre de manque de sommeil. Je n'apprécie tout de même pas son attitude et lance avec agacement :

« - Et ce n'est pas ma sœur. C'est ma cousine. »

« - Peu importe. »

Répond Karma en balayant mon animosité d'un revers de main, buvant sa deuxième tasse. Elle m'intime de finir la mienne prétextant qu'il ne faut pas que cela refroidisse. Je me demande vaguement si la mixture pourrait éventuellement être pire en étant froide. Je préfère ne pas tenter le sort et la finit d'un coup. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je parviens à conserver figure humaine. Peut-être que je ne le fais pas après tout, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir à quoi de ressemble. A côté de moi Yuka, dont le visage semble plongé dans une intense concentration – ce qui avec ses sourcils donne une moue comique – a prit une teinte légèrement verdâtre.

Il ne nous est pas venu à l'idée de nous plaindre même si nous nous accordons à dire qu'il faudrait presque mieux s'affamer que de manger ce pain rassis. Sans Karma nous serions morts. De faim, de froid, de soif. Nous en avons conscience même si Karma reste la vieille femme revêche et que nous restons les sales gamins du village qui parlaient dans son dos il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle nous avait sauvés et se retrouvait désormais responsable de notre survie bien malgré elle. Oh elle ne nous affame pas, je suis bien persuadé qu'elle s'est toujours tenue au même régime et ne voit pas de problème à manger ce pain et boire cette chose de bon matin.

Pendant que je tente ma chance en mordant prudemment dans la tranche qui m'est réservée, Karma reprend la parole s'adressant parfois à nous deux en même temps :

« - Bon, vous voulez toujours y allez ? Il est pas question de faire demi-tour au bout d'une heure de marche les mômes, si on y va, c'est pour aller jusqu'au bout. »

Nous opinons du chef lentement. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'elle refuse de nous emmener devant un manque apparent de motivation. Karma a beau être une vieille femme aigrie elle a conscience qu'emmener deux mioches faire dix kilomètres dans les collines par cette saison pour aller contempler les cendres de leur village natal ne figure pas dans les exemples de l'art d'être un bon parent, ne serait-ce que pour le trajet qui en lui-même s'avère être une épreuve physique conséquente pour deux gamins de notre corpulence et aussi peu habitués à l'effort. Mais elle continue :

« - Et vous marcherez à mon rythme. Le premier qui trainasse, je le laisse crever derrière, pigé ? »

Nous marquons notre assentiment encore une fois et je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'un oiseau vient nous picorer directement dans les entrailles si l'on est encore vivant. L'expression de Yuka me dit que lui aussi est en train de se l'imaginer et cela me rassure un peu. Si je ne suis pas la seule à avoir peur alors tout va bien. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne parle pas sérieusement et que c'est juste sa manière bourrue de nous dire de faire attention. Enfin, nous l'espérons du moins.

Je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre pour réveiller Chelia, qu'elle ne panique pas en ne nous trouvant pas à son réveil et ne se souvenant plus de la conversation de la veille. Elle a encore les yeux pleins de sommeil lorsqu'elle me dit d'être prudente. Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer lorsque je referme la porte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller vérifier.

J'enfile mes chaussures rapidement et fais mes lacets, jaugeant du regard celles de Yuka. Il va prendre l'eau au premier kilomètre avec ça, j'estime. Pas mon problème, je me rappelle. Yuka et moi on s'est rarement adressé la parole jusqu'à ce jour où on l'a retrouvé coincé sous une poutre calcinée dans les ruines de sa maison, Karma, Chelia et moi-même. On était dans la même école mais il avait un an de plus que moi. J'étais la fille d'un propriétaire terrien qui menait sa petite entreprise de construction de serres souterraines alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa mère qui se tuait à la tâche pour le nourrir décemment depuis que son père était mort dans un accident de chantier. Même dans un petit village comme le nôtre il y avait des barrières infranchissables entres pauvres et moins pauvres. Il faut croire que ces barrières sont parties en fumées en même temps que notre vieille école.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte d'entrée à la suite de Karma. Je sens les yeux de Chelia dans mon dos mais ne me retourne pas. Je sais que je dois rester vivante pour elle. Que je dois continuer de me lever tous les matins, m'habiller, manger, m'activer. Je vis ma vie comme étrangère à moi-même et m'interdis de penser. Je sens que mon équilibre est précaire et qu'il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour que je bascule. Si je défaille, qui sera là pour essuyer les larmes de Chelia lorsqu'elle se réveillera hystérique à cause d'un cauchemar ? Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, moi. J'en vis un désormais et même si l'espoir de me réveiller s'amenuise de jour en jour, tout cela continu de me paraître tout à faire irréel.

Parce que mon univers vient de voler en éclat. Parce que tout ce que j'aime a brûlé. Parce que ce qu'il me reste c'est une cousine de six ans en larme. Parce que tout le monde est mort. Et parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis encore vivante malgré tout ça.

Nous avons mis deux bonnes heures avant d'enfin atteindre les premières maisons du village. Je redécouvre l'endroit où j'ai grandi sous un jour nouveau : celui de la destruction. Je reconnais vaguement le tracé des rues. On dirait un de ces châteaux que l'on construit avec la neige pendant les vacances. Après qu'on lui ait impitoyablement marché dessus. C'est un peu ça en fait. Nous n'étions que de misérables insectes sur le passage du Démon. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en soit rendu compte lorsqu'il a dégommé le toit de ma maison et l'a fait s'écrouler sur mon père. Par contre, il a peut-être déclenché l'incendie délibérément. Qu'en sais-je.

En fait, me dis-je tandis que je contemple les restes fumants, je ne reconnais rien. Ces ruines ne m'évoquent aucun souvenir, aucun sourire échangé. Ce village ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste me laisse vide d'émotion. Mes yeux sont secs. Encore et toujours.

De la fumée s'élève encore et par endroit on retrouve une maison toujours en train de brûler, même après que plusieurs jours ce soient écoulés. Nous suivons Karma qui marche d'un pas sensiblement plus rapide maintenant que nous sommes dans le village. A côté de moi Yuka fait peine à voir. Il n'est pas équipé pour le genre de marche que nous venons et faire et même si je suis moi-même épuisée et que mes muscles crient au supplice, je ravale mes plaintes en voyant que malgré son évident désavantage il ne recule pas.

Karma ralentit puis s'arrête et allume une cigarette, fixant ce qui était autrefois l'église du village. Nous restons immobiles dans le froid. Je m'applique à plier et tendre mes doigts de pieds, sentant le froid envahir ses chaussures en même temps que l'humidité. Elle finit par se retourner vers nous.

« - Bon les mioches. Je vous dirais bien de rester avec moi mais je vais en avoir pour un moment pour trouver des vivres décents dans ces ruines et je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tanné pour venir juste pour contempler quelques cadavres. Si vous voulez essayer de récupérer des trucs dans vos anciennes maisons, c'est maintenant. Mais vous restez l'un avec l'autre et vous êtes prudents, que ce qu'il reste de toiture ne s'écroule pas sur vous. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, pigé ? »

Yuka hoche la tête et nous filons sans demander notre reste. Je me demande où est-ce qu'elle va essayer de trouver des provisions. L'épicerie a été parmi les bâtiments consciencieusement piétinés par le démon au même titre que l'entrée de la serre souterraine, je suppose que si la galerie ne s'est pas écroulé la lacryma créant un climat artificiel a été trop endommagé et que les plants sont fichus à l'heure qu'il est, gelés par le froid.

Nous commençons par ma maison, qui est la plus proche. Je reste devant un moment immobile à la considérer en silence. J'attends la vague. J'attends cette sensation d'être projetée sans défense contre le sol pendant que l'eau salée vous brûle la gorge et emplit vos poumons en les chassant d'air. J'attends que les larmes coulent sur mon visage. J'attends les sanglots incontrôlables qui secoueront mon corps.

Ils ne viennent pas. Alors, j'entre.

Il n'y a plus de toit mais la maison a conservé ses quatre murs principaux, contrairement à la plupart des autres habitations. L'intérieur est dévasté, ayant lui aussi été ravagé par les flammes. Je m'arrête et attends encore à peu. Toujours rien : pas de larmes, pas de flash me rappelant cette terrible nuit. Néant. Je me sens creuse.

Je vais dans la salle où mon père travaillait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas en train d'organiser des chantiers à droite, à gauche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai aucun mal à en parler au passé. J'ai totalement intégrer le fait que je ne reverrais jamais l'homme qui m'a élevé et porté sur ses épaules durant toutes ces années, fait rire et grondé quand je le méritais. Et ça ne me fais rien. Je reste terriblement vide, comme ce bureau devant moi.

Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre de voir si mes larmes vont finir par couler, si elles voulaient le faire elles auraient dû s'y prendre avant. Cela fait une semaine que j'attends de m'écrouler, avec presque un petit peu d'impatience. Je veux que ma carapace se fissure, j'ai envie d'avoir mal. Parce que j'ai bien conscience que c'est horrible et même contre-nature de ne rien ressentir suite à un évènement pareil. La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me rappelle les propos que j'ai entendus de la bouche de Karma alors qu'elle passait un appel par lacryma pour expliquer la situation des survivants du village. « En état de choc. » Les mots me siéent. En état de choc : ça veut dire que cela ne va pas durer, que je vais finir par retrouver un état normal. Que je pourrais pleurer.

Le bureau est intact, enfin disons qu'il n'est pas en trop mauvais état. Soulagée je commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, je sais que c'est sans doute la dernière occasion que j'ai de venir ici et que je pourrais amèrement regretter d'avoir laissé quelque chose derrière moi. Je trouve une photo, prise il y a quelques mois. Mon oncle, ma tante et Sherry sont dessus. Mais papa, maman et moi aussi. C'est un pique-nique, nous profitions des derniers beaux jours avant l'interminable hiver. Dans cette région du nord il se passe rarement plus d'un mois sans qu'il ne neige et notre été ressemble plus à l'automne continental qu'à autre chose. J'ignore qui a bien pu prendre la photo sachant que nous étions tous là. Ni Chelia ni moi ne regardons l'objectif, elle en train de souffler sur un mini-moulin à vent rose tandis que je joue avec ma poupée favorite. Il est inutile que je la cherche celle-là, je l'ai distinctement vu périr dans les flammes. Sur la photo, nous avons tous l'air heureux. Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de la fourrer dans la poche de mon manteau.

Je trouve également quelques jewels et les prends. Par mesure de prévention ? Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ? Pour quelqu'un dont les seuls achats se sont toujours résumés à des caramels au beurre salé à la boulangerie, la somme me parait exorbitante et je me sens rassurée en me disant que Chelia et moi serons à l'abri du besoin pour les prochains mois à venir quel que soit l'avenir que l'on nous réserve. Je prends d'autres petites choses qui j'estime, nous serons utiles. Je vais fouiller dans les cendres du placard de ce qui étais ma chambre et récupère des vêtements pas trop amoché ainsi qu'un jouet moulin à vent bleu pour Chelia. Il est abimé et je ne sais pas si elle pourra s'en servir mais je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir même si elle risque également de pleurer. Elle a toujours été fascinée par le vent, elle pouvait rester des heures à fixer la girouette de l'église. Il faut dire que dans la plaine les vents étaient violents et impressionnants, le spectacle en valait donc souvent la peine.

Je finis par sortir et retrouve Yuka qui m'attends devant la porte. Il n'a pas osé me suivre bien que je ne lui ai rien dit. Il regarde un moment le sac que je tiens mais ne me demande pas ce qu'il contient et se contente de me guider vers notre nouvelle destination, son ancienne maison.

Je ne sais pas où il habite aussi je me contente tout simplement de le suivre en étudiant son dos et essayant de me rappeler ce que je sais de lui. Vraiment pas grand-chose. Son père était mort sur le chantier de construction de la serre, un regrettable incident qui s'était produit il y a des années, j'étais alors trop jeune pour que je m'en souvienne précisément.

Dans cette région, la serre c'est ce qui maintient un village en vie. La plupart sont basé sur une activité minière que cela soit pour la pierre, le cristal dans lequel sont faites les lacrymas ou le fer mais tous les mineurs doivent bien se nourrir. Il n'y a pas un village dans toute la région d'Eryth qui n'ait pas de serre, et presque toutes ont été construites par mon père ou mon oncle. Le village était relativement récent je suppose, j'y suis née peu après qu'il soit à proprement parlé construit. A Eryth, il suffit de trouver un filon et un village pionnier pousse comme un champignon à côté pour être laissé désert aussi tôt le filon épuisé.

Quant à la mère de Yuka… J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais je n'arrive même pas à me représenter son visage. Je crois qu'après la mort de son mari elle est resté au village car n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller, sans parents vers qui retourner. Mon père l'a aidé financièrement dans les premières années étant l'ancien employeur de son défunt époux mais elle n'est pas restée dépendante longtemps. Elle travaillait comme blanchisseuse je crois bien. C'est un métier ingrat dans la région, pas que mineur soit bien plus facile mais avec ces températures il faut vraiment être désespéré pour user ses doigts sur une planche à laver avec l'eau glacée de la fontaine. Elle a du mérite pour avoir fait ce travail et nourrit son fils durant toutes ses années. Je me demande comment elle est morte : par les flammes comme maman, asphyxie avec la fumée comme je le suppose que mon oncle l'a fait ou bien écrasée sous des décombres comme papa ? Je ne pousse pas ma curiosité morbide jusqu'à poser la question à Yuka qui semble de toute manière trop perdu dans ses pensées pour entendre ce que je pourrais avoir à lui dire.

Sa maison est plus éloignée du centre et le froid me mord les joues tandis que nous marchons. J'espère pour lui qu'il trouvera de quoi s'équiper pour le froid, il va finir par perdre ses orteils si Karma continue de nous faire marcher par ce temps, ce que je soupçonne qu'elle ait l'intention de faire. Lorsque nous arrivons je me laisse aller à penser que nous allons sans doute devoir aller fouiller dans les ruines d'une autre demeure, d'un de ses amis peut être pour lui trouver une paire de chaussure décente : il est plus qu'improbable qu'il ne retrouve quoique ce soit dans ce tas de bois calciné. Et pourtant, lui ne se décourage pas.

Comme je ne sais pas trop comment lui laisser la même intimité qu'il m'a donné pendant que je fouillais dans ma maison, je détourne le regard pendant qu'il enjambe ce qu'il reste du mur de la porte d'entrée par aller farfouiller dans un tas de bois calciné, sans doute des anciens meubles détruits par les flammes. Je compte les nuages qui passent au-dessus de nos têtes, résistant à l'envie de m'éclaircir la gorge et de lui rappeler qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et que la réaction de Karma risque d'être terrible si nous sommes en retard. C'est lui qui m'appelle, il a besoin de moi pour soulever quelque chose, je crois que c'était une armoire. Je l'aide comme je peux mais nos efforts sont assez pathétiques. Je lui demande ce qu'il cherche et il me répond que cette armoire renversée sur le sol est sensé contenir ses chaussures de marches et qu'il a bon espoir qu'elles ne soient pas trop amochés. Nous finissons par la redresser suffisamment pour entrouvrir la porte et son contenu se déverse sur le sol. Il est intact. Yuka sourit, faiblement en enfilant les bottes et le blouson, trop grand pour lui. Ce dernier appartenait sans doute à son père.

« - On peut y aller. »

Ses yeux sont secs à lui aussi, mais il y a des larmes dans sa voix. Je n'insiste pas, je crois qu'il n'a juste pas envie de pleurer devant moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètre il se retourne une dernière fois et émet un petit son étranglé. Je ne l'attends pas et continue d'un pas égal, attendant qu'il me rattrape avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil.

C'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous venons ici. Mais pour moi, c'est endroit n'est pas mon village. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je suis née, ou j'ai grandi. Cet endroit-là est encore quelque part en moi, intact. Ce n'est pas un véritable adieu.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à la maison de Karma, la nuit est en train de tomber et malgré la marche je me sens grelotter, le froid s'enfonçant en moi comme des aiguilles dans ma peau. Je claque des dents et ne parviens plus à bouger mes orteils correctement. J'ai renoncé à mes gants trop fins et malgré l'étrangeté de cette position, mes mains sont enfoncées dans mon cou sous mes cheveux. Je me sens épuisée et je ne crois pas avoir autant marché dans ma vie.

Il y a de la lumière dans la cuisine et dès que nous sommes à vue, la porte s'entrouvre et la petite silhouette de Chelia se découpe. Elle a l'air heureuse de nous voir. Pour elle je me concentre et m'applique à tendre les muscles de mon visage dans un sourire. Je lui présente l'air enjoué le moulin à vent que je lui ai rapporté. Comme je l'avais craint, elle a les larmes aux yeux mais je crois bien que ce sont des larmes de joies. Elle se serre contre moi et je la tiens dans mes bras en lui caressant les cheveux. J'attends la vague un moment et la relâche lorsque toujours rien de viens. Je passe ma main sur ça joue et cueille sa larme avec mon pouce avant de la pousser vers la cuisine où Yuka et Karma prépare le diner, prétextant devoir enlever mes chaussures.

Dans ma tête, toujours cette voix mécanique qui débite ses ordres : Maintenant il va falloir enlever ton manteau Sherry. Maintenant il va falloir aller l'accrocher près du feu pour qu'il sèche.

Je reste un instant près de l'âtre puis m'arrache à la séduisante source de chaleur pour rejoindre la conversation dans la cuisine. Ou plutôt l'absence de conversation. Chelia souffle sur son moulin à vent qui contrairement à ce que je pensais marche sans problèmes. Karma est en train de surveiller la soupe qu'elle a mis sur la cuisinière et Yuka a les yeux fermés, l'air aussi paisible que s'il dormait.

Nous sommes les seuls quatre survivants du village, si l'on compte Karma parmi ses habitants ce qui sur le papier, est le cas. Quatre survivants c'est une manière de dire plus d'une centaine de morts. Il y a des visages dans ma tête, des souvenirs. Des gens que je ne reverrais jamais. Mes amis. Ma famille. Je suis pleine de ces absences. Pleine de vide. Creuse.

Il y a un son qui résonne en moi. Un rugissement. Profond et animal. Terriblement puissant. Presque indescriptible. La première fois que je l'ai entendu, il m'a réveillé. Je ne comprenais pas mais Chelia pleurait dans le matelas au pied de mon lit. Je me suis tirée de mes couvertures pour la calmer, toujours sans comprendre. J'étais très confuse. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'à hurler maman lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte à la volée en me forçant à m'habiller à la quatrième vitesse. Elle nous a fait descendre Chelia et moi et à ce moment précis le monde à voler en éclats.

Ou plutôt, mon toit a volé en éclat. Une poutre est tombée, nous séparant. J'entendais des hurlements de toutes sortes. Des cris agonisant. Je crois que je hurlais aussi, je ne comprenais pas. Sur les gestes de maman j'ai fini par sortir en courant. Dehors c'était l'enfer, le feu se propageait à une vitesse monstrueuse. J'avais perdu Chelia dans la mêlée et je ne comprenais pas. En courant dans tous les sens j'ai fini par voir mon père succombé sous les débris de notre toit dans la rue à l'arrière. A ce stade là je n'entendais plus rien, ni les cris agonisants ni les rugissements du Démon. Ma maison était en feu.

J'appelais à l'aide, au secours, tout ce qu'on peut appeler. Je crois que j'ai appelé maman aussi, quand je l'ai vu sortir en courant, essayant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de s'écrouler et de laisser les flammes la dévorer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était restée à l'intérieur. Ni pourquoi mon père était sorti. Peut-être voulait-il vérifier ce qu'il se passait après avoir entendu le premier rugissement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu connaissance. Disons que je n'ai pas souvenir de la suite.

Je me suis réveillée dans la neige. Je regardais le ciel et me disait qu'il était magnifique malgré toute cette fumée. J'ai essayé de me relever mais ma tête tournait. J'ai dû avoir un choc, quelque chose qui m'a assommé durant plusieurs heures. C'était le petit matin mais les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Il n'y avait pas un son. Je suis restée un moment immobile. Je crois que je le serais resté si je n'avais pas entendu les pleurs.

Chelia était à quelques rues de là, à genoux dans la neige, serrant ses propres bras autour d'elle et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je me suis relevé ignorant mes vertiges et me suis dirigée en claudiquant vers la source de son appel. Elle appelait son père, elle appelait sa mère. Je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre mais lorsqu'elle m'a vu ses pleurs ont redoublés et son visage c'est tordu de soulagement. Elle s'est jetée sur moi comme un noyé sur une bouée de sauvetage.

Est-ce que c'est à ce moment-là ? Ou bien lorsque je l'ai entendu pleurer ? Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que j'ai eu mon déclic mais une chose est sure, lorsque j'ai serré mes bras autour d'elle en lui murmurant que c'était fini et que tout allait bien, j'ai senti quelque chose. Comme si il était aussi vital pour moi d'être sa bouée de sauvetage qu'elle de m'avoir comme tel.

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que je me suis emmurée moi-même dans une carapace d'insensibilité. « En état de choc ». Il y a bien des accidents qui vous plonge dans une telle paralysie qu'il vous est impossible de ressentir ce qui arrive à votre corps non ? J'ai l'impression de m'être coupée ma capacité à souffrir moralement. « En état de choc ». Comme si, submergée par la douleur et le chagrin, au lieu d'essayer de faire avec, mon cerveau avait tout simplement tout balayé d'un revers de main.

Les repas du soir sont sensiblement meilleurs que les petits déjeuners ou les repas. Mais ça n'égale toujours pas ce que nos mères respectives ont pu nous concocter. En regardant du coin de l'œil Chelia bravement se resservir je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si mon oncle et ma tante n'était pas passé nous rendre visite cette semaine. S'il n'avait pas été là pendant la catastrophe. Si ils n'étaient pas morts et si j'avais encore une fois je-ne-sais-comment survécut. Je serais sans doute allée vivre chez eux. Au lieu de quoi nous voilà toutes les deux orphelines.

Après nous être trouvées l'une l'autre, Karma nous est tombée dessus. Habitant à dix kilomètres du village elle n'avait vu que la fumée au petit matin au-dessus des collines et avait décidé de venir « jeter un œil ». Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un incendie peut-être. Quelques morts sans doute. Mais pas à seulement deux survivantes de moins de dix ans en train de grelotter dans un mélange de neige et de cendre. Elles avaient trouvé Yuka à moitié conscient, coincé sous une poutre. Heureusement pour lui elle ne reposait pas entièrement sur lui à raison de quoi il aurait été broyé. J'avais pour ma part quelques brûlures que j'avais récolté je ne sais trop comment. Peut-être en essayant d'aider maman à retirer sa veste avant d'être immolée. Chelia quelques bleus mais son traumatisme était plus émotionnel que physique.

Et c'était tout : Yuka, Chelia et moi. Trois gamins du village. Trois miraculés ayant survécut au passage de Deliora. Je ne sais pas si Karma avait des amis au village, enfin, des gens qu'elle appréciait plus que le commun des mortels mais elle ne l'avait pas montré pas. Elle nous a conduits chez elle et soignés. Puis elle a utilisé une lacryma de communication pour essayer de joindre le conseil de la magie afin de leur signaler la présence de trois survivants. Le Démon ne s'est pas contenté de détruire mon village : la quasi-totalité des villes de la région d'Eryth ont été réduites ensembles. Certaines sans survivants. D'autres étant encore en situation de crise avec des individus en train d'agoniser sous les décombres. Le correspondant vocal de Karma l'avait intimé à la patience et dit qu'ils feraient au plus vite pour venir « s'occuper de nous ».

Cette phrase me laisse pensive. J'avais écouté la conversation par lacryma de Karma avec l'envoyé du Conseil à travers la porte avec Yuka qui m'avait rejoint silencieusement et sans que nous ayons eut besoin d'échanger la moindre parole au préalable. Elle n'avait pas demandé de plus amples explications sur ce qu'il entendait par « s'occuper de nous ». Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre si elle s'en fichait ou si elle le savait déjà.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a de famille restante, nous sommes donc tous trois orphelins. Il n'est même pas question de rester ici avec Karma. Je sais que quoiqu'il advienne je resterais avec Chelia. Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour garder cette force qui me fait me lever tous les matins, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes.

Je débarrasse la table avec Yuka tandis que Karma se roule une cigarette d'un air distrait. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle a pris contact avec le Conseil et elle n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis. Outre la qualité déplorable de son alimentation de manière générale, la destruction de la serre et de l'épicerie n'aide pas. Elle a pris je ne sais trop ou de quoi tenir une semaine supplémentaire. Je sais qu'elle ne compte pas rester, qu'elle ne peut plus rester. Pas sans village pour s'approvisionner.

Je regarde Chelia et me demande distraitement ce qu'il va arriver maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la faculté de regarder devant moi, mon cerveau ne parvient qu'à programmer des actions ayant un impact immédiat. Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de où je pourrais bien être dans une semaine alors ne me parlez pas de dans un mois ou un an. L'avenir c'est d'aller me coucher cette nuit et de me réveiller demain. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de voir plus loin ?

Une autre nuit, un autre réveil et d'autres pleurs. Je berce Chelia dans mes bras et l'abreuve de mes mensonges qui lui promettent que tout ira bien désormais. Je sais que je ne peux rien lui assurer, que je n'ai aucune garantie. Je sais qu'elle a peur de s'endormir parce qu'elle revit la même scène en boucle tous les soirs. Je ne peux pas entrer dans son rêve pour botter le cul aux méchants, je peux juste lui lisser les cheveux et la forcer à ouvrir les yeux en espérant que ça passe. C'est si peu au fond, mais c'est tout ce que je peux. J'aimerais dire plus. J'aimerais faire plus. J'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que mes paroles soient vraies : que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que tout est fini, que nous allons bien. Que tout ira bien.

Jusqu'ici on s'en sort pas trop mal. Mais je ne sais pas où ça nous mène. Vous connaissez l'histoire du mec qui saute du haut d'une tour et qui a chaque seconde de sa chute se dit « jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien », sauf que c'est pas la chute qui compte, c'est son atterrissage. J'ai peur qu'on aille dans le mur. J'ai peur qu'on m'arrache le peu qu'il me reste.

Je me sens impuissante et alors que la respiration de Chelia se calme, je garde les yeux résolument ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Yuka ne vient pas cette nuit, pourtant je suis sûre que lui aussi ne dort pas, que les cris de Chelia l'ont réveillé. On ne se cause pas trop lui et moi, même si c'est plus qu'on n'a jamais fait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. On se sent proche à cause de nos situations similaires je suppose. Je me demande si on se serait adressé la parole s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque. Probablement pas. Beaucoup de choses ne se seraient pas produites, d'autres les auraient remplacées. Est-ce que je veux revenir en arrière, tout effacer ? Si on me donnait le moyen de modifier le cours de l'histoire est-ce que je le ferais ?

Je fixe le plafond ou l'ombre des rideaux portée par la lumière des étoiles fait des formes étranges. Je pense à mes parents. A mon oncle et ma tante. A mes amies. Au boulanger à qui j'achetais le pain pour le petit déjeuner en me levant plus tôt que tout le monde le dimanche matin. A mon instituteur qui me complimentait et qui me comptait parmi les meilleures élèves de la classe.

J'ai l'impression de regarder des photos en noir et blanc.

Et nous revoilà dans la neige. Il est tôt et n'ayant pas fermé l'œil après l'agitation de Chelia, je me sens épuisée. Mon corps est soumis aux courbatures de ma marche de la veille et le froid m'engourdit même si il a eu le mérite de me réveiller dans un premier temps. Devant moi, Karma marche d'un bon pas, plus lent qu'à son habitude, même s'il reste trop rapide pour que je le suive. Chelia est sur mes talons et Yuka ferme la marche. Je lui ai proposé de marcher devant mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas en meilleure forme que moi.

Le soleil n'était pas levé lorsque nous avons quitté la maison de Karma et d'après elle, il sera couché depuis un petit moment lorsque nous arriverons à destination. Elle n'est pas équipée pour nous faire dormir à l'extérieur aussi a-t-elle du transformer un voyage de deux jours en un se faisant en une seule journée. Ma tête est lourde, mes paupières se ferment. Je me sens si épuisée que le froid ne me dérange même plus, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. Mais mes jambes continuent d'avancer malgré mon état de fatigue.

_Maintenant il faut marcher Sherry_.

Et je marche.

Karma a contacté l'envoyé du conseil hier soir après que nous nous soyons couchés : ils se sont mis d'accords pour que nous rejoignions tous les quatre le camp de réfugiés le plus proche, sur les ruines de la ville d'Haelith. C'est celle ayant eu le plus de survivants, quatorze en tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire une fois qu'elle nous y aura amené, retourner au village n'étant pas une option. Elle est de ce pays, de cette terre et y est attachée bien qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voyager par le passé. Mais je doute qu'Eryth se remette vite de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le passage du démon, imprévisible et erratique a décimé une grande partie de sa population et détruit la plupart des exploitations servant à mettre à profit ses ressources. Quant à nous… C'est toujours un grand mystère. Je suis trop épuisée pour demander. Trop effrayée peut-être aussi d'avoir la réponse.

Nous nous arrêtons un bref instant, le temps d'avaler du bœuf séché qui a le même goût que du carton aspergé de sauce piquante. Lorsque nous sentons que nous sommes sur le point de craquer et que nous ralentissons sensiblement, Karma nous donne à chacun une poignée de fruits secs. Elle a l'air toujours aussi sèche, autoritaire et agressive. Mais malgré ses paroles sèches et son air dédaigneux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la reconnaissance à son égard. Oh et puis, peut-être pas. Je dois juste être plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais.

Je regarde le soleil lentement se faire engloutir par le sol et le ciel se colorer de rose avant de s'assombrir. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de Chelia et l'appelle « mon petit-coucher de soleil » tandis que nous prenons pour modeste dîner d'autres morceaux de bœuf séché. Mes jambes sont raides, honnêtement je ne me croyais pas physiquement capable d'une telle performance. J'ignore si Karma avait prévu que nous parvenions tous y comprit Chelia du haut de ses six ans et moi de mes neufs à tenir le rythme ou si elle a juste décidé de tenter le coup car n'ayant de de meilleures options.

Je regarde Chelia, je lui dis qu'elle est courageuse et qu'elle marche dans ses collines comme une gazelle galope dans la plaine. Elle rit et me dit qu'il n'y a pas de gazelle à Eryth, qu'il fait trop froid. J'invente un conte de toute pièce et elle m'écoute avec des yeux émerveillés. Je sens les regards de Yuka et de Karma sur moi mais n'y prête pas attention.

Nous nous remettons en marche malgré l'obscurité et bon sang, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse possiblement devenir plus dur mais repartir après une pause s'avère être une véritable torture. J'ai envie de me laisser tomber dans la neige. Mais Chelia me devance et s'écroule. Je panique un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle est « juste » épuisée. Rien de grave. Elle ne va pas mourir. Enfin si, de froid peut-être si Karma ne s'arrête pas pour nous attendre. Yuka me propose de la prendre sur son dos et je le regarde un peu surprise :

« - Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. »

Bien sûr que si il l'est, je suis bien incapable de la soulever moi-même plus d'une minute alors une marche d'une heure n'en parlons pas. A en juger par Karma qui ne s'est toujours pas arrêté de marcher bien que nous ayant distinctement vu nous stopper, faire une pause n'est pas une option.

« - Prend juste mon sac, je m'occupe d'elle. »

J'hoche la tête, reconnaissante. Le sac de Yuka est léger et je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus que ça. Remarquant ses mains nues, je lui tends mes gants. Il me regarde avec surprise avant de les accepter. Il sait que j'essaie juste de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le remercier et ne se sent sans doute pas d'humeur à refuser. A moins qu'il n'ait juste froid aux mains. Je fourre les mienne dans mes poches et force le pas pour rejoindre Karma tout en veillant à rester à côté de lui. Elle a dû ralentir sensiblement car nous ne mettons qu'une demi-heure à la rejoindre. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

Je ne saurais pas décrire la sensation de soulagement qui me parcourt lorsque nous arrivons au campement. Je ne retire même pas mon manteau et ne défait même pas mes lacets avant de balancer mes chaussures dans un coin de la tente avant de me lover sur le sol dur comme de la pierre à côté d'un Yuka épuisé et d'une Chelia endormie. Avec un peu de chance elle sera trop épuisée pour rêver. Mes paupières sont déjà closes lorsque j'entends la voix de Karma et celle de l'homme qui nous a accueillis. Et puis tout devient noir.

La lumière du soleil à travers la toile de tente me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je grogne et me retourne de manière à ne pas me brûler les yeux. Je veux dormir encore un peu. Mon mouvement tire Chelia de son sommeil mais Yuka continue de ronfler calmement à côté. Il me faut encore de longues minutes avant de réaliser que je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir et je finis par me lever pour de bon. Chelia me suit à l'extérieur de la petite tente que nous avons partagé et je décide de laisser Yuka dormir encore un peu. En cas d'évènement intéressant je viendrais le chercher.

Etant arrivés de nuit je redécouvre le campement. Je n'étais jamais venue à Haelith avant. Disons que son sort n'a pas été bien plus favorable que mon village. Pas un seul bâtiment épargné, véritable champ de cendres. Le campement était à sa lisière, composé d'une petite dizaine de tentes organisées en cercle autour d'un grand feu central. Assis en tailleur à proximité de ce dernier je repère Karma, occupée à boire quelque chose dans une tasse. Je sens un frisson désagréable me parcourir l'échine et j'entraine Chelia à l'opposé. Je n'ai vraiment aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune envie de me faire proposer une tasse de sa tisane de malheur. Je veux vivre.

Il y a d'autre gens ici. Je les salue d'un geste de tête mais garde la main de Chelia, refusant de la laisser gambader. Il y a une famille dans le coin là, un jeune couple et leurs deux enfants en bas âges. Une grand-mère assise devant cette tente. Deux hommes occupés à compter je-ne-sais-quoi. Je mémorise leurs visages et retrouve sur chacun d'eux une expression qui me donne l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. La même que Chelia, que Yuka et même celle de Karma.

J'entends un aboiement et me dirige vers la source du bruit, me détendant un peu au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons du campement. A une vingtaine de mètres de tentes derrière une rangée d'arbres calcinés je trouve la source du bruit. Ou plutôt elle me trouve.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment comment je suis passé d'une position verticale à une douleur lancinante au crâne tandis que je contemple les nuages passé au-dessus de moi. C'est allé un peu trop vite. La langue râpeuse que l'on passe sur mon visage ne fait qu'ajouter à ma confusion. Et puis mon instinct reprend le dessus : je hurle à pleins poumons et me débat, tentant en vain de repousser le sac à puce qui vient de plaquer au sol sans crier gare. Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un rigoler et je vois rouge. J'ai envie de prendre un objet – n'importe quoi mais ne préférence quelque chose d'à la fois pointu et tranchant – et de sauter à la gorge de l'opportun. Je canalise mes envies meurtrières le temps que l'intéressé rappelle son fauve et me libère de mon tortionnaire.

Lorsque je me redresse ma tête tourne et mes jambes flageolent. Je grommelle tout en enlevant la poussière de mes vêtements. Le propriétaire de la bête qui semble toujours sur le point d'éclater de rire essaye de prendre l'air penaud mais il n'est pas très convaincant. Je me drape dans ce qu'il me reste de dignité et relève le menton lorsqu'il me dit :

« - Ahem désolé, il est un peu fou sur les bords mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Oui et bien moi j'ai mal. Très même. Je souffre, j'agonise et je me meurs. On vient de poignarder mon égo en plein cœur, que quelqu'un stoppe l'hémorragie vite, c'est ma fierté qui s'écoule par cette blessure béante ! Et puis j'ai quand même un peu mal à la tête. Elle n'est pas aussi dure que l'on s'est plût à me le répéter.

« - Je suis Toby. »

Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Pendant un moment je me demande s'il vient de se présenter ou de donner le nom de son monstre poilu et baveux. Et puis je me reprends et avec un air méfiant je me présente à mon tour :

« - Je suis Sherry. Et voici ma cousine Chelia. On est arrivées hier. »

Il hoche la tête et son air s'assombrit pendant qu'il baisse les yeux. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir ce à quoi il est en train de penser. Ce à quoi il devait essayer d'échapper en jouant avec son chien. Le souvenir de l'attaque. La peur de l'avenir.

« - Comment s'appelle ton chien ? »

Ma propre voix me fait sursauter. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de poser des questions sans réfléchir.

« - Il n'a pas de nom, ce n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai juste trouvé après… après Deliora et… » il tousse avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus faible « depuis il ne me lâche plus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. »

J'hoche la tête et avec une prudence exagérée tend la main vers le chien en question. A bien regarder, l'animal n'a rien d'un cerbère : c'est un vieux chien bâtard avec un pelage emmêlé et poussiéreux et pleins de poils blancs. A peine ai-je esquissé ce mouvement de réconciliation qu'il me fonce dans les jambes. Cette fois je suis prête et relève le genou avant qu'il ne puisse me renverser, évitant un second impact. Je le gratte un moment derrière les oreilles en regardant Toby, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et avec un sourire et un mouvement de tête j'invite Chelia à approcher le terrible fauve. Elle saute de joie avant de le couvrir de caresse. J'en profite pour reculer un peu, m'éloignant du sac à puce. Je n'ai jamais été très chien même si je dois reconnaître que cette boule de poil affectueuse est irrésistible.

Yuka nous rejoint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le teint un peu verdâtre ce que je décide de mettre sur le compte de la tisane, Karma a dû le coincer alors qu'il sortait de la tente. Vieille folle, ne puis-je m'empêcher de marmonner intérieurement en essayant de chasser le souvenir du goût immonde.

Nous ne posons pas de question à Toby et apprenons juste que ses parents n'étaient pas parmi les survivants. Il ne nous en pose pas non plus et nous l'informons seulement que nous sommes du même villages et somme les seuls avec Karma à s'en être sortis. C'est une règle inarticulée : ne pas se poser de questions, mais donner à l'autre suffisamment d'éléments pour qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin d'en poser lui-même.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais en tout cas je suis en mesure de dire que ce n'était pas ça. Et les autres n'ont plus ne l'avait pas prévu à en juger par la mâchoire décroché de Toby et les sourcils écarquillés de Yuka – ce qui chez lui n'est pas peu dire –, nous sommes tous tout simplement abasourdis.

Enfin quoi, je n'ai jamais vu de chevalier de l'ordre des runes sous le commandement du conseil magique mais il y a des limites non ? A commencer par une limite d'âge ! Cette vieille femme doit être au moins aussi âgée que Karma si ce n'est plus et contrairement à elle, elle n'a absolument pas l'air militaire et psychorigide. En revanche elle aussi dégage une certaine aura effrayante bien que faisant exactement la même taille que moi. Je déglutis. Elle n'a pas d'uniforme ni rien qui puisse m'amener à penser que ce soit elle, la correspondante de Karma. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur les mots en eux-mêmes et suis reconnaissantes qu'ils ne me soient pas adressés.

« - … faisait longtemps Karma-chan ! Tu nous manques à la guilde tu sais. Jura me disais l'autre jour… »

Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent. Elles ont l'air de se connaître même si pour moi Karma n'est clairement pas le genre qui aurait souffert ce genre de bavardage avec n'importe quel humain sur la planète même si ça vie en dépendait.

« - … terrible catastrophe ce qui est arrivé. Ne te blâme pas tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre un démon comme Deliora. J'ai entendu dire qu'une mage nommée Ul… »

Les autres adultes autour d'elles sont silencieux et n'osent pas interrompre la conversation ou essayer de s'y intégrer. Ils sont aussi silencieux que nous, les enfants dont la présence ici ne semble même pas être remarquée.

« - … vu ton message, je suis venue. Bien sûr c'est à eux de décidé mais je me suis souvenue de notre époque où nous avions nous-même… »

Ma tête tourne, je ne me sens pas très bien mais résiste à l'envie de m'asseoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je me suis familiarisé avec ces gens depuis ces deux jours mais je reste légèrement sur la défensive et garde toujours un œil protecteur sur Chelia. Ils ne me blâment pas, ils font la même chose avec ce qu'il leur reste de famille.

« - … es libre de revenir toi aussi tu sais. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Oui je sais tu veux profiter de ta retraite mais est-ce que les vieilles biques comme nous arrivent jamais vraiment à rendre l'uniforme ? Enfin c'est ton choix, je ne te force à rien et… »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres. Chelia a l'air fatigué, sourcils froncés elle essaie de suivre le fil de cette conversation qui nous dépasse tous un peu, mais elle du haut de ses six ans sans doute encore plus que nous. Yuka fait triste mine lui aussi, il a fait des cauchemars cette nuit d'après Toby. Ce dernier écoute attentivement mais je doute qu'il ne comprenne bien plus de chose que moi. J'ai appris à connaître Toby ces derniers jours, avec ces sautes d'humeurs et ses exagérations ainsi que sa passion pour le monde canin. Nous sommes les seuls enfants d'environs une dizaine d'année Yuka, Toby et moi, aussi nous passons donc la plupart de notre temps ensemble, Chelia jamais bien loin mais aucun des deux garçons n'a eu le manque d'esprit de se plaindre de sa présence.

« - … -que vous en pensez les enfants ? »

Ouuups.

Mince, mince, mince une sens le sang qui bat dans mes temps tandis que j'essaye de me souvenir ce qu'elle a bien pu dire. En attendant je revêts ma meilleure expression de bluff avec un sourire flegmatique, masquant la panique la plus totale et que la sirène sonne à tue-tête en mon fort intérieur. Mon seul espoir et que l'un de deux autres ait écouté et que dans sa propre réponse j'arrive à reconstituer la question. Merde, à en juger le regard que me lance Yuka il attend la même chose de moi. Ce qui nous laisse Toby. Nous sommes résolument fichus. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine lorsque je sens le regard acéré de Karma se poser sur moi.

« - Penser de quoi ? »

Laisse échapper une voix que je ne reconnais pas au premier abord. Avec un premier instant de panique je me demande si j'ai recommencé à parler sans me demander la permission au préalable puis mon cerveau additionne deux et deux et je regarde Chelia avec stupéfaction. Elle a demandé ça avec un tel aplomb ! Ma cousine de six ans à plus d'audace que moi ! En riant devant cette demande de but en blanc l'inconnue replète demande :

« - Vous n'avez rien écouté ? »

Piteusement Yuka, Chelia et moi-même hochons la tête tandis que Toby se contente de hausser les épaules. La petite femme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de résumer :

« - Le Conseil de la Magie va mettre en place des aides pour les survivants d'Eryth, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se remettre sur pieds. En revanche il y a un problème avec vous quatre étant donné que vous êtes désormais orphelins. En temps normal le Conseil vous mettrait tout simplement à l'orphelinat mais grâce à Karma ici présente je peux vous donner une deuxième option. »

Cette fois-ci je suis attentive et elle a capté toute mon attention. Cela va faire bientôt deux semaines que j'ai pris un virage et que j'attends de voir qu'elle est la nouvelle trajectoire que j'ai été contrainte d'emprunté. Depuis environ deux semaines je balance d'espoir en appréhension sans parvenir à me fixer sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Je sais qu'à côté de moi, l'intérêt des autres et au moins aussi acéré que le mien.

« - Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Lamia Scale ? »

Je regarde le ciel. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de bleu à la fois, sans nuage pour jouer à cache-cache avec le soleil. J'ai l'impression de brûler sous les rayons de la fin de journée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles températures et je ne me suis toujours pas procuré des vêtements adaptés à mon nouvel environnement : mes bottes fourrées me donne l'impression d'être dans un sauna.

Je me sens fatiguée mais n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Ma tête bourdonne de sons et d'images qui empêchent le sommeil de m'atteindre. Je me concentre sur le chant des oiseaux. Il est légèrement différent de celui qui me réveillait tous les matins à quand j'étais en Eryth. Pas les mêmes espèces je suppose. Les odeurs sont différentes ici aussi, je n'avais jamais vu de cerisiers de ma vie et me suis prise d'affection pour de champ en particulier où ces arbres fleuris propagent une douce odeur. C'est le printemps, un printemps comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Comme je n'en aurais sans doute jamais vu.

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. En contrebas de la colline se trouve le bâtiment de la guilde et un peu plus loin les premières habitations de la ville de Camelia. J'entends de l'agitation, je suppose que quelqu'un vient de rentrer de mission. Je tends le bras et me concentre un peu, estimant m'être assez reposée. Un cercle magique se trace paresseusement et la terre devant moi se meut pour former une espèce de monticule recouverte d'herbe. J'articule d'une voix rauque :

« - **Poupée de terre**. »

Le sang bat à mes tempes et ma vision se trouble un moment. Lorsque je reprends conscience le sol a retrouvé son état original et mon souffle est saccadé. Je chasse une mèche de mon front en sueur et me force à calmer ma respiration. Je sens que mes réserves de magie sont à zéro mais ne veut pas rentrer, pas encore.

Lorsque je m'en sens la force je me relève et enlève machinalement la terre de mon pantalon, regardant le soleil se coucher. L'absence de nuage rend le tableau banal et je reste indifférente face à ce spectacle. Je me demande distraitement combien de coucher de soleil j'ai pu voir de ce point de vue sur la ville de Camelia. Beaucoup.

Je mordille l'ongle de mon pouce gauche en pensant à Chelia. A l'heure qu'il est… Elle doit être revenue à son hôtel après avoir complété sa mission. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, que tout va bien. Je me répète la même chose depuis deux jours comme un mantra, inlassablement. Jamais Cato ne la laisserait dans une situation délicate, je le sais. Même si elle n'a pas sept ans, cette mission compte parmi les plus faciles affichées sur le tableau de la guilde bien qu'elle nécessite tout de même la présence d'un chaperon. J'ai confiance. En elle, en Cato qui fera en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. J'ai confiance.

Ca ne s'est pas fait facilement. J'ai mis du temps avant de baisser ma garde, d'endormir ma méfiance et d'arrêter de prédire une catastrophe. La présence de Toby et de Yuka m'a beaucoup aidé, notre petit groupe est resté soudé si ce n'est plus en voyageant à travers Fiore jusqu'à Camelia. Nous avons appris nos magies respectives ensembles, avons fait nos premières missions ensemble. On a appris à vivre avec nos cauchemars respectifs, petit à petit. On s'est donné la main lorsque l'on en avait besoin et respecté nos silences. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots. Parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais.

En redescendant par le sentier je passe par le marché désert à cette heure de la journée. Les derniers commerçants remballent leurs stands. J'appartiens à cette ville, à ces rues désormais. J'oublierais presque que j'ai connu d'autres lieux, une autre terre qui aujourd'hui n'est plus que cendres recouvertes de neige. J'arrive vers la guilde lorsque je vois du coin de l'œil un enfant courir dans la rue. Il tombe par terre. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bien plus âgé que Chelia. Il se relève aussi tôt et se retourne en riant. Je vois alors un couple qui marche dans sa direction. Ils forment un tableau charmant : une belle et heureuse famille.

Je détourne les yeux et continue de marcher.

Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ma joue ? Mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible est en train de m'étrangler. Ma vision se trouble et je trébuche. Je tombe par terre et une douleur aigue au genou me laisse à penser que je me suis coupée sur quelque chose. Je tremble, je n'arrive pas respirer. Je brûle, je souffre, les larmes coulent et m'enflamme le visage. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle en entrouvrant la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air. J'émets un son étranglé entre le sanglot et le gémissement de douleur.

Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien. Je suis épuisée et je veux juste me rouler en boule, là, au beau milieu de cette rue. Je veux lâcher prise. J'en ai assez de freiner ma chute, j'ai envie de sentir l'impact avec le sol.

Le chagrin me submerge. Mes propres bras m'entourent tandis que je sanglote et que j'essaie de respirer malgré mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée cohérente à la suite. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul mot. Un seul.

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas juste. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne les reverrais jamais, que c'est fini. Il y a tellement, tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu leur dire. J'aurais voulu qu'ils me voient grandir. Je sais que les parents meurent bien un jour mais pas si tôt, pas sans préavis comme ça, comme la foudre frappe. Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposée continuer sans eux, je n'ai plus rien ni personne pour me guider. Il ne me reste rien je suis vide et creuse.

Ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais pu continuer à avoir une enfance normale. J'aurais fait ma crise d'adolescence et nous nous serions disputés tous les soirs, je ne leur aurais pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines, sale gamine butée. J'aurais fini l'école et quitté le village pour trouver un emploi à Haelith. Peut-être dans l'entreprise de mon père, peut-être dans autre chose. J'aurais rencontré quelqu'un et mon père m'aurait conduit à l'autel le jour de mon mariage. Ils auraient pleurés de me voir si heureuse.

Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi rien ne se passe plus comme cela avait été prévu ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi eux ?

Les larmes coulent et je ne les arrête pas. J'ai mal mais je me sens bien. Mon épuisement me donne envie de dormir. J'ai l'impression que si je ferme les yeux et m'allonge je pourrais enfin m'enfoncer dans un véritable sommeil apaisé que je n'ai pas connu depuis bientôt un an.

Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça la vague que j'ai arrêté d'attendre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis toujours secouée de sanglots silencieux mais n'ai pas la force d'essayer d'arrêter de pleurer. Je veux sentir mes larmes couler jusqu'à mourir de fatigue.

Je me sens sursauter violement lorsque d'autres bras que les miens s'enroulent autour de moi et que je suis pressée contre un corps étranger. Je me recule mais ne parvient pas à me dégager. C'est alors que je reconnais les cheveux roses de Chelia à travers le filtre flou de mes larmes.

Je ne me demande pas comment elle peut être ici, ni comment elle m'a trouvé, si c'est un parfait hasard ou si elle a attendu tout ce temps de voir ma carapace se fissuré jusqu'à ce que le barrage cède et que les larmes se déversent. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je pleure juste entre ses bras et me souviens des larmes que maman a essuyé sur mes joues tant de fois.

J'ai un sentiment de honte lorsque je réalise que c'est Chelia qui me réconforte et non l'inverse. Je ne devrais pas être aussi faible. Je dois me reprendre, recouvrir mon contrôle, arrêter mes larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'écrouler. Elle a besoin que je sois là, solide et immuable comme un roc. Je suis le seul pilier encore debout dans sa vie. J'entends alors sa voix :

« - Nous sommes là. »

Sa voix est enrouée, comme si elle aussi pleurait. Elle est sans doute en train de le faire. Ma belle volonté de reprendre une apparente indifférence s'efface aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Je la serre dans mes bras, lui rendant son étreinte.

Nous sommes là. Nous sommes ce qu'il nous reste. Au moins, il nous reste quelque chose. Plus personne ne pourra jamais plus nous faire autant de mal, après tout la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Nous sommes là. Une vague d'amour me submerge. Pour Chelia. Pour ceux qui ne sont plus là. Pour Yuka et Toby. Pour Karma même si je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que nous sommes partis avec Ooba Babasaama. Pour la guilde.

Nous sommes là. Saines et sauves.


End file.
